The proposed research will examine the role of behavioral aspects in cancer incidence and mortality using data collected in a prospective study of 6,928 randomly selected adults in Alameda County, California. Specifically, it will examine the effects of demographic variables (age, race, sex, SES), baseline 1965 health status, discretionary behaviors (smoking, alcohol consumption, relative body weight, leisure-time physical activity, sleep and eating practices), social context (marital status, closeness and sociability, social network involvement), psychological functioning (depression, helplessness, morale, early childhood experience, anomy, denial, neurotic traits), and health care practices on the 12-year risk of developing cancer and the 14-year risk of death from cancer. Significantly, this will be accomplished prospectively using a large, well documented and representative sample of adults for whom we can examine the simultaneous effect of a variety of behavioral factors without the expense of new data collection.